


Teacher

by Batwynn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Battle, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, fight, lession, sword - Freeform, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/pseuds/Batwynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Writing Prompt: Loki tries to teach Tony how to sword fight the Asgardian way and it ends in sweaty, bruised, and sexy results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher

> **Writing Prompt: Loki tries to teach Tony how to sword fight the Asgardian way and it ends in sweaty, bruised, and sexy results. :D**

  
  


**Teacher.**   
  
  


* * *

  
  


"Why am I letting you do this to me?" Tony asked, begrudgingly removing his sweatshirt before picking up a sword.

"Because you have no talent for tactics what-so-ever. " responded Loki, spinning his sword with ease. Tony cast a glare at his lover’s easy handling of the heavy weapon. This was not going to end well for him and he knew it.

"Whatever,” he grumbled and cracked his back, “If I prove that I’m capable, can we go watch a movie?"

"No."

Tony frowned and stabbed his sword into the ground, not bothering to listen to the god's response. They were outside in the sun, one of those things Tony generally didn't like to do. They were also on the top of Stark Tower. Loki had created an circle of dirt and grass in the middle of the expansive rooftop. He had given some long winded speech about learning foot work on different grounds. Tony ignored most of it, his attention captured by the tiny details the god had thrown in. Specifically, the dandelions. Loki's response finally sunk in.

“Hmm?” He blinked and looked up at the god. “Wait, did you just say ‘no’?!”

Loki smirked and held his sword ready, not a muscle moving in his body. “I said ‘no’.”

"Why not?" whined Tony.

"Because you won’t be proving anything except how much you fail at tactical planning." Loki said before he suddenly jumped forward. He skirted to one side before twisting his body around and striking Tony on the arm. It wasn’t a sharp blade and he didn’t hit _that_ hard… but it still hurt.

_That little shit was FAST._

Loki was already skittering backwards and readying himself for second attack. Tony gripped his sword and bent his knees, ready to defend this time. He waited a few moments, his eyes watching for any twitch in Loki’s body to tell him where the god would strike next. When nothing continued to happen, Tony took it was a sign to attack. Running forward, he held his blade horizontally in front of him. He went in low and drew the sword up as he reached Loki, his arms aching at the unfamiliar weight and awkwardness of object in his hand. Loki took his own blade in one hand and easily knocked Tony’s flying. It spun in the air and landed a few feet behind him.

"Huh, that was dramatic." said Tony.

"No, Anthony,” Loki purred in response. “That was pathetic."

"Says the man who _still_ can’t figure out how to ride the escalator." Tony snapped back, bending over to pick up his sword.

Loki’s brow furrowed, his irritation beginning to grow. “Your moving staircases have no place in a battle. I fail to see the relevance.”

"What you fail to see could fill a book." Tony grumbled under his breath as he hefted the sword in his hands. There was a soft crunch of leather boots on dirt before Tony caught a glimpse of flying metal out of the corner of his eye. Luckily, he managed to get his sword between him and the flying blade before it made contact with his face. Unfortunately, he was unable to brace himself for the blow and was sent flying backwards. Tony landed hard on the rocky ground, sending a plume of dust into the air.

"Great," he groaned. "I liked this shirt. This is why I never joined any sports."  
Tony only had a moment to recover before the blade attacked again through the dust. Tony yelped and rolled away, Loki’s sword striking the ground only centimeters away from his body.

The god laughed nastily. “Running away is not how you fight, Stark!”

"No?" Tony panted and turned to face his crazy sword-swinging boyfriend. "It was working so far."

Loki started, “I fail to see how that was work—”

"Exactly. _Fail to see_." Tony said before he kicked dirt into Loki’s eyes.  
The god made an ungraceful squeak and lifted a hand to his eyes. The second Loki was distracted, Tony body slammed him and sent them both tumbling over onto the ground. More dust filled the air.

From beneath Tony’s body, Loki continued to rub his eyes, trying not to whimper in pain. “Curse you. Just because I am a god, doesn’t mean this does not hurt.”

"Tell that to my sixty bruises, jerk," Tony grumbled. "Cry about it."   
Flopping his head on the god’s chest, he coughed as another puff of dust rose from Loki’s shirt. The god finally managed to clear his eyes with the help of a little magic. Tony looked up, expecting a 'drop dead' glower from his lover. Instead, the god was looking at him almost affectionately.

"Uh oh," Tony said, grinning. "What did I do right?"

Loki smiled slowly and wrapped his arms around Stark's body. "Tactics. You employed them."

Chuckling, Tony wriggled his way up to kiss Loki’s lips gently. He grunted when Loki abruptly deepened the kiss, pulling Tony closer to him. When Loki's fingers found their way through Tony’s hair, it sent more dirt showering over them. Ignoring the mess, the god let out an appreciative groan when Tony slid his hands under Loki’s shirt. Things only escalated from there.

 

* * *

 

Thor found them on the roof some time later, bruised, sweaty, covered in dirt and grass, and half naked. He had promptly turned on his heal to leave.

"Pfft, what Thor? You never seen a manly battle before?" Tony shouted from his place in the grass. Thor rushed through the door and shut it quickly. Loki snickered and rolled onto his belly, bumping his hips against Stark’s. “We are much too manly for the Pop Tart-eating buffoon.”

"Hmmph." Tony huffed and picked a piece of grass out of Loki’s hair. " Hey, you were right about one thing."   
  
“Only one?”

Tony flashed a grin. ” I did need to try my footwork out on different ground.”


End file.
